Never Alone
by vindictive-much
Summary: AU, post series. Turner has to take care of Shawn after a night out with Cory ends with a trip to the ER. Sappy, romantic slash and a drunk Shawn ahead! Turner/Shawn, a couple of other pairings mentioned. No flames.


**Never Alone – A Turner/Shawn Fic**

Summary: AU, post series. Turner has to take care of Shawn after a night out with Cory ends with a trip to the ER. Sappy, romantic slash and a drunk Shawn ahead! Turner/Shawn, a couple of other pairings mentioned. No flames because they are useless.

**Author's Note**: I've been wanting to post a fic about this pairing for a while, and I finally got up the courage to do so. I know this isn't a common pairing, and I understand why, but I just couldn't help myself. Something about this pairing is just so... I could go on, but we'd be here all day, and if you're actually reading this that means you must want me to cut to the chase. This is AU because Turner never got written off and he's in New York too, and also because Jack is there and he's dating Eric.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

XxX

_I cried out with no reply_

_and I can't feel you by my side,_

_so I'll hold tight to what I know._

_You're here and I'm never alone._

_- Never Alone by Barlow Girl_

XxX

Chapter 1: WTF?

Jonathan Turner sighed in annoyance as the sound of his phone ringing in the middle of the night woke him up, "Hello?" he answered when he picked up the phone.

"Is this Jonathan Turner?" an unfamiliar voice said on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Jon asked.

"Mr. Turner, I work at the hospital. Do you know a Mr. Shawn Hunter?" the man asked.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" Jon asked, his voice shaking a little. What happened to Shawn?

"He's been in an accident, nothing too serious, but I'm afraid we weren't able to get a hold of his room mates," the doctor answered. That was right, Jack and Eric were out of town, "You're one of the ICE contacts on his cell phone. Are you able to come pick him up?"

"Absolutely. I'll be right there"

What had Shawn gotten himself into this time?

XxX

Jon found his way to Shawn's room in the ER and walked in to see Shawn sitting on the hospital bed with his right arm in a sling. Standing a few feet away with a band-aid on his forehead was Shawn's best friend, Cory, and his wife, Topanga.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Topanga cooed, hugging her husband.

"I'm fine, honey, it's just a bump on the head," Cory said, "Shawn's the one that dislocated his shoulder"

Some things never changed.

As soon as Shawn saw Jon he smiled and ran to the man, throwing his good arm around him, "Oh Jonny, you came to rescue me!" the younger man squealed. Jon noticed Cory and Topanga giggling at the display.

_"Jonny? Since when has anyone, let alone Shawn, called me Jonny?"_ Jon thought. Not even his parents had called him that when he was a child, _"And why is Shawn hugging me?"_ Jon blushed as he looked down at his former student and room mate, who still wouldn't let go of him.

"Shawn, what happened to you?" Jon asked, "Why are you and Matthews in the hospital?"

"Oh Jonny, you will not believe this," Shawn said, sounding pretty frustrated, "That supposed doctor is telling me I can't drive home, or even call myself a cab. A guy has a couple of drinks and gets hit by a guy on a bike and then he can't even get home on his own," What the hell was Shawn talking about? "Who rides a bike at night anyway?" Shawn continued to rant on. It was pretty obvious he was drunk.

"It was just a boys' night out gone wrong, nothing to worry about" Cory assured.

That was when the doctor came in.

"Are you Jonathan Turner?" the man asked.

"Yeah"

"That's the guy that says I'm drunk" Shawn declared accusingly.

"You are, Shawn" Jon said, wondering why Shawn still hadn't taken his arm from around him.

"Shawn has dislocated his shoulder, so he'll have to wear that sling for a couple of weeks until it heals," the doctor said before looking at Jon disaprovingly, "I would expect you to keep a better eye on your boyfriend, Mr. Turner"

"Boyfriend?" Jon asked, his voice breaking a little. The doctor continued talking, but Jon couldn't register what he was saying. Shawn, his boyfriend? Where would the doctor get an idea like that from? As the doctor left, Cory and Topanga started to giggle once more, and that was when Jon noticed that Shawn still hadn't let go of him. He rolled his eyes as he and the other three left the room and boarded the elevator to the main floor.

Jon offered to drive Shawn home, but when the giggly young man went silent and stopped walking, right there in the middle of the parking lot, Jon wondered if it was something he'd said, "Shawn, are you okay?" he asked, concern visible on his face as he put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just... just... I don't want to go back home. I don't want to be alone there," Shawn said, looking down at his feet. He felt as though he'd gone back in time to that fateful night he first showed up at his teacher's apartment after being left alone by his father. He felt like he was still only a child, completely helpless, "Eric and my brother are gone, and even when they're around I still feel alone. They have each other, and so do Cory and Topanga, but I don't have anyone"

He just spilt his guts to Turner. Why was it always Turner?

Jon had gone back to that moment too, and he was still as torn up now as he'd been then. Why did it have to be Shawn that was always alone? Why did he always have to be the one to suffer? Jon pulled Shawn close and hugged him, feeling the embrace being returned as best as Shawn could with one arm of any use.

"You can come stay with me tonight," Jon said, "Shawn, I know what it's like to feel alone, and that's the last thing you need. I'm still here for you, you know that?"

"I know," Shawn replied, so close to tears, "You have no idea how grateful I am for that"

Jon didn't know why that doctor thought that Shawn was his boyfriend, but he knew this situation wasn't helping that. Strangely he didn't really care.

XxX

There's chapter one. I was disappointed with the lack of Turner/Shawn fics on this site, so I guessed it was up to me to write one. I don't care if it seems weird because the guy was Shawn's teacher, I think it's cute. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review. **NO FLAMES BECAUSE THEY ARE USELESS!**


End file.
